


I was terrified of letting you go.

by HybridMoon_6



Series: I want you to stay (hosie one shots) [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, F/F, Hope dies and activates her vampire gene, Josie freaks out, One Shot, Short One Shot, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridMoon_6/pseuds/HybridMoon_6
Summary: Hope's heart is ripped out by a monster and she "dies" in Josie's arms before coming back as a vampire.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: I want you to stay (hosie one shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744861
Kudos: 78





	I was terrified of letting you go.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about how Hope would react to "dying" before activating her vampire side. Let me know what you think. :)

Hope knew she was dying. Knew this was the last day she would feel the warmth of humanity. Feel hot blood pumping through her veins. And even though she knew this was not the end, she was afraid. Afraid it was, and she would be left alone in darkness, in that black void of nothingness she once lived in. That she would spend the rest of her life searching for a way out, a way back, and find nothing but fear.

So, Hope was afraid, but she was not alone.

The monster wreaked havoc, its blurry form undulating in her fading vision. Someone else would take care of it. There was nothing she could do with her heart smashed into the ground two feet away. She should be dead right now. Unconscious at least. Instead, she wavered between death and life, glimpses of her past and future floating by in hazy half dreams.

“Hope!”

That welcome voice beat through the dreams as a hand grasped her own. The tone and gesture were frantic, and concern registered deep in the tribrid’s brain. Josie must be terrified, but all Hope could think about was the softness of her skin and how relaxing it was to have her near.

“Wake up. Wake up, Hope.”

The brokenness of Josie’s voice forced Hope’s eyes open.

“Hope.”

It was a whisper. A question. A plea. A promise. A letting go.

With difficulty, Hope raised a weak hand to Josie’s face, the girl’s heart rate calming immediately, and memorized the touch. The last touch with both of them human.

“I’ll be back.”

The hoarse weakness of her own whisper reinforced her theory that then was an end. Not the end, but an end.

“No, don’t go. I can heal you.”

Josie’s voice was desperate, fearful.

Hope laughed, a quiet, shaking laugh. If her own supernatural healing powers could not mend the damage, it was unlikely magic would.

“I’m going to sleep now.”

It was dark but did feel like nothingness. She fell into dreams. Dreams of Josie. Dreams of family. Dreams of a future. Of always and forever. And when she woke up, it was Josie holding her hand. Josie’s veins that brought Hope back to life for good. Then she was not afraid. Of life, or her own bloodlust. And there was no question of deciding to stay. Josie was here, so she was, too.


End file.
